COULD'VE BEEN HOUSE OF NIGHT VERSION
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: AFTER ZOEY IS DISCOVERED, HEATH BREAKS UP WITH HER. STEVIE RAE TRIES THINK OF THE WORLD WITHOUT HEATH AND ZOEY. ALL THEY CAN DO IS WONDER WHAT COULD'VE BEEN. STARK BECOMES A NEW STUDENT AT THE HOUSE OF NIGHT.


Could've Been

Disclaimer: All characters belong to P.C. and Kristen Cast. I do not own the characters. The song Could've Been was written by the Veronicas. I do not the song.

Author's Note: Zoey wonders what would have happened if she stayed with Heath.

Time: Chosen and Untamed

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Rating: PG

Dated Finished: August 7, 2010

Zoey watched Heath leave. She hated that she was breaking his heart. She hated that she was breaking hers.

She let the tears fall softly. First Erik, then Loren, and now Heath. Today just wasn't her day. It seemed like the world was against her; it was just waiting to come crashing down on her. She guessed that this was what it was like to have the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She didn't think that she was that difficult to love. Sure, she had hurt both Erik and Heath in one day, in a matter of hours. Sure, Loren had just used her for his own gain. But this was different, this was Heath.

She followed him with her eyes. "Heath, I'm sorry," she called after him.

Heath turned to look at her. His eyes were filled with pain. "I'm sorry Zoe, but loving you hurts too much." He shook his head. "I'm tired of fighting for you."

Zoey wanted to mention Kayla. She wanted to tell Heath that this is what it felt like when he was hooking up with Kayla. This is what it felt like when he was drunk. She never really fought for him until it was too late. Now, he was gone.

And this was the end.

"Heath," she called softly to his retreating back, "I need you." He didn't hear her.

He walked away. He walked away from her and what could've been. It was over between them. The spark that was there was now gone. Everything that she ever cared about was now gone. She had blown it by making one simple mistake.

No one trusted her now.

Stevie Rae watched the ugly break-up scene. Her best friend had gone from having three boyfriends to having none in a matter of seconds. She did have to admit that Zoey did deserve some of it, but not all of it. She needed her friends.

Stevie Rae wasn't about to let Zoey hang. Zoey had been there for her when she needed someone. Zoey had seen the light in her when nobody else did. Zoey believed in her when she had given up on herself.

She watched as the others left. She was alone. They were too upset with Zoey to remember her. Hello, she had just come back from the dead. Didn't that give her some credit?

Zoey was breaking his heart. Heath knew that she had dumped him, but seeing her with someone else re-opened a wound that had never healed. He couldn't keep on doing this. They had Imprinted.

And she had broken that bond.

With a teacher of all people.

Heath had known about Erik, but he didn't care. Erik was just a bump on the road, a stag in the plan. He always believed that in the end Zoey would dump Erik for him, and they could go back to the way things were before.

He had always pictured him and Zoey going off to college together, getting married, having kids, and growing old together. Now, that didn't seem like it was going to be possible. She had broken his fantasy and his heart.

He didn't know if people could die from a broken heart. If they didn't, then he was going to be the first.

They had to forget about each other. It was time to move on. They couldn't be together again. The trust had been broken.

They had been broken. Things were truly falling apart. The world was coming to an end. Now, all they could do was wonder what could've been.

And move on. It was time to find someone else. It was time to wash each other off of their skin, but they can't.

Stevie Rae felt her heart breaking. Even though, love life wasn't being effed up, she felt like it was. Zoey needed Heath and Heath needed Zoey. They were like putter butter and jelly, the icing on a cake. They could function without each other. However, when they were put together, they created something totally amazing.

She didn't think they could be friends. They had tried that, but it only ended in ruin. They would get jealous of each other when the other got a date. They had to be together, together.

It had to be Zoey+Heath=4ever

James Stark followed Neferet to her office. He would be attending this House of Night in a few days. Duchess followed closely to his side. He knew that she didn't approve of the dog.

"You'll have to have a single because of her," Neferet said in a fake, warm voice. "If she disturbs the cats, then she'll have to go."

Stark nodded. "Duch is a perfect lady."

Neferet smiled. "We'll see about that."

She handed him his room keys. "Welcome to the Tulsa House of Night, Stark."


End file.
